1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing misdiagnosis of an oil level sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for preventing misdiagnosis of an oil level sensor which can prevent misdiagnosis of an oil level sensor at the beginning of oil change, at the start after key-on and while a vehicle travels.
2. Description of Related Art
There may be misdiagnosis due to a difference between the actual oil level in an oil pan and the oil level measured by an oil level sensor at the beginning of oil change and at the starting after key-on, because of the structure of an oil level sensor and the sensing characteristic of an oil level.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are diagrams illustrating a malfunction or misdiagnosis of an oil sensing system. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, oil contained in an oil pan 20 flows inside through an oil injection hole 12 of an oil level sensor 10 and the oil level is measured by sending out an ultrasonic wave and calculating the reciprocation time of the ultrasonic wave from the oil level and the oil level sensor 10.
FIG. 3 shows the difference between the oil level sensor 10 and the actual oil level in the initial injection of oil, in which the oil level value in the oil level sensor 10 to the actual oil level turns out to be relatively small or lower, because the diameter of the oil injection hole 12 is small.
FIG. 4 shows the difference between the oil level sensor 10 and the actual oil level at the beginning of starting after stopping, in which, on the contrary, the oil level value in the oil level sensor 10 to the actual oil level may turn out to be relatively large or higher.
That is, there is possibility of misdiagnosis because the measured oil level is different from the actual oil level even if the oil level is measured in real time for a predetermined time.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.